


This Is How All My Dreams Start

by rameau



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rameau/pseuds/rameau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lz3xf2mv271qcsy25o1_500.png">picture</a> that started it all. Lyrics from James Vincent McMorrow's <a href="http://youtu.be/raMpRZun8xM">Breaking Hearts</a>.</p>
<p>Thank you for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkie1975">bookjunkie1975</a> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Is How All My Dreams Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesdaymidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/gifts).



> The [picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lz3xf2mv271qcsy25o1_500.png) that started it all. Lyrics from James Vincent McMorrow's [Breaking Hearts](http://youtu.be/raMpRZun8xM).
> 
> Thank you for [bookjunkie1975](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkie1975) for the beta.

The spotlight burns his eyes. The smoke from his fag doesn’t shadow the light at all. He takes another pull.

The bed moves and a hand creeps up to his ticklish side. He grabs it and brings it to rest on his heart. Their fingers entwine. 

Leon inhales the smoke again and closes his eyes feeling content. He’s happy to be in Gwaine’s bed again, and he’s happy that the man spares an arm from his beloved guitar. 

“You should quit,” says a sleepy voice.

Leon makes a conciliatory sound.

“I want to keep you around for a long time.”

That brings a smile on Leon’s lips. He finishes the cigarette and buries it on a plate Gwaine keeps for him despite the fact that he hates the habit. 

Leon pulls gently at Gwaine’s hand.

The guitar makes an arc over him and lands softly on the floor. What doesn’t make a soft landing is the twelve stones of tight packed muscle and bone on Leon’s chest.

He loves it. 

The hot skin under his rough fingers. The silky hair between them. The coarse scruff under his nails. The burning, the biting, the beating. He loves it all.

Leon runs his hands up and down Gwaine’s chest and stops to tease his nipples. Gwaine grins and leans down to steal a quick kiss. 

It won’t be quick. 

Lips linger. 

Fingers wander. 

Hips rock. 

Leon grabs Gwaine’s hips and steadies them. Gwaine prolongs the kiss a little more until he tilts his head to rest over Leon’s. 

“Morning,” Gwaine says. 

Leon snorts. “Evening.”

“How was work?”

“Fine, but that’s not what you’re asking.”

“No. It’s not.”

Leon traces the skin above Gwaine’s waistline and ignores the heavy breathing, to a point.

“No, I’m not tired, but you need to leave in an hour.”

“We’ll be quick.”

“We’re never quick.”

Gwaine grins. “So, I’ll be late, no big deal.”

Leon shakes his head slowly. “It’s your band.”

“I can find another, you come first.”

Leon grabs Gwaine’s face and kisses him deeply.

“I’ll be quick. It’ll be your own damn fault if you fuck up the gig.”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” Gwaine says sounding breathless. 

Leon lies. It’s never quick.

He opens Gwaine’s belt and glides his hands in to grab a handful of arse. Gwaine is painting Leon’s chest with his nails and probably composing a new song on his skin. Gwaine falls off Leon and kicks off his trousers. No pants. He spreads out on the bed waiting to be serviced. Leon gets up, moves the guitar at a safer distance–they don’t need a repeat of that nightmare–and pushes down his jeans and pants. 

Gwaine licks his lips. Leon ignores the come-hither look as he crawls between the spread legs. He can’t stop himself from tasting the insides of Gwaine’s thighs and mouthing his way up.

“Leon.”

He ignores the plea and nuzzles him instead. He inhales and curses silently. Gwaine’s right. He needs to cut down on the fags, they’re wrecking his olfactory organs and Leon fucking loves how Gwaine smells. And tastes.

There’s heavy breathing. 

There’s fisting of the sheets.

There’s prolonged keening.

There, however, is absolutely no begging. No. None at all. 

Leon runs his hand over Gwaine’s abs and pats him on the side. Gwaine curses, but gets up and flips over. He pushes his arse up in the air and right into Leon’s face. Leon takes a nibble, but pushes Gwaine back flat on the bed. He knows the limits. 

Missing the practice, fine. 

Missing the gig, bad.

Leon finds the lube under the pillow, applies it generously, and drags his hand under to cup Gwaine’s balls. The sheet eats Gwaine’s words, but Leon doesn’t stop. Not right away anyway. Not until he’s ready to slide in and start the slow push and pull. He lies against Gwaine’s back, wraps one arm over his shoulder and under his chest, and rocks into him. 

Leon reaches to free the sheet from Gwaine’s grasp and winds their fingers together. He breathes through Gwaine’s hair into his ear and rocks. The rhythm never falters.

Not when his lips connect with the earlobe.

Not when Gwaine starts to buck.

Not when his own body compels him. 

_“I’ve been breaking hearts for far too long,”_ Leon whispers and everything stops.

Gwaine relaxes and offers his nape for a kiss. Leon accepts and waits for his breathing to slow. When he tries to roll off, Gwaine holds on.

“You need to stop listening to that song. It’s not healthy,” he says.

“Maybe.” Leon agrees and falls over. 

He looks at the ceiling and asks:

“Would you hold me? Would you hold me like Miles held James under the water?” Leon turns to face Gwaine who pushes himself up. 

“No.” He sounds annoyed. “I’d be Davy, there for you every day, from morning to night to morning again. I wouldn’t leave you to fuck your sister. I’d be your morphine.”

A quick smile twists Leon’s lips. He pulls Gwaine in for a cuddle. “I know you would, and I love you for it.”

Gwaine squeezes tight before he asks: 

“Will you be here?”

“I’ll be here, tomorrow.”

Leon watches Gwaine dress, lean in for last kiss, take his guitar and go. The pillow smells like sweat and conditioner. Like Gwaine.

Leon closes his eyes and tries to forget the itch for another fag. Maybe he’ll stay. For tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was remixed! [Abandonment Issues or Whatever (A remix of This is How All My Dreams Start) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739885) by [Wreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreckage/pseuds/Wreckage).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Abandonment Issues or Whatever (A remix of This is How All My Dreams Start)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739885) by [Wreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreckage/pseuds/Wreckage)
  * [Want You Bad (A This Is How All My Dreams Start remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581263) by [KimliPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan)




End file.
